To define the role of bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL) in the early detection of pulmonary involvement in scleroderma, the technique of BAL is employed to obtain cells and proteins from the lower respiratory tracts of patients with scleroderma or Raynaud phenomenon and normal controls.